In a gas insulated switchgear, insulating gas such as SF6 (sulfur hexafluoride) gas is filled in a metallic container and an electric current switching apparatus such as a circuit breaker is arranged therein.
In recent years, lowering in a gas pressure of the SF6 gas or degassing of the SF6 gas has been demanded to reduce environmental loads. However, the lowering in the gas pressure or the degassing degrades an electric current switching performance of the electric current switching apparatus and thus an improvement measure for compensation is required.
Furthermore, a capacity of the gas insulated switchgear has recently been more increased and enhancement of the electric current switching performance corresponding thereto has also been demanded.
Patent Literature 1 describes a gas insulated switching apparatus that rotationally drives an arc by using a magnetic field of a permanent magnet, thereby cooling and interrupting the arc, for the purpose of improving an interruption performance. FIG. 11 in Patent Literature 1 depicts a configuration in which a single permanent magnet is arranged within a fixed-side arcing contact.